¡Fuwa!
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Yo quería ser su amiga… Pero no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en su boca, y estirando los brazos para posar mis manos en sus hombros la empujé hacia mí. No sé porque lo hice, de hecho a penas nuestros labios se juntaron y me di cuenta de lo cálido y dulce que era, me arrepentí. ADV o.O


Pinche Disclaimer:

1. Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko-san. Los saqué de su obra "A Feudal Fairy Tale", aunque todo eso de allí abajo fue sacado de mi imaginación y hecho gracias a mi teclado. World también, siempre en nuestros corazones.

2. Ningún fin de lucro, eh v:

3- cosa tiene Yuri (chicaxchica, , homosexualidad, o cómo quieran llamarle), así que si no te gusta y tienes complejo de homofobia, mejor no leas esto. Si no te gusta y no tienes complejo de homofobia, y ningún pensamiento discriminador en contra, dale una oportunidad :33

Nada que agregar, empecemos.

.

Mis pupilas se dirigieron hacia abajo, temblorosas. Las mejillas me empezaron a arder y sentí que las lágrimas no eran para nada necesarias, de hecho me olvidé de su existencia y del porqué estaban allí cuando ella apretó un poco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Kagome olía tan bien.

Su cuerpo era tan suave.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando su consuelo.

—Todo estará bien—repitió dulcemente en un susurro—, buscaremos una salida para Kohaku-kun.

Lo mismo me decían todos, siempre. Yo sabía que no era verdad, su vida dependía de un fragmento que tendremos que extraer de su cuello en algún momento (y si no lo hacemos, Naraku lo hará), además de que no tiene recuerdos. Había que ver la realidad, no tenía oportunidad de volver a tenerlo conmigo. Tampoco puedo imaginar milagros, como Kagome e InuYasha, que siempre parecen querer intentarlo a pesar de tener conciencia de que son cosas imposibles.

Pero ya no quiero pensar en eso. Dolía, y duele.

Preferí concentrarme en la respiración de mi amiga. Cuando la oía era fácil olvidarme del sonido del rio junto al que nos encontrábamos sentadas una al frente de la otra, de la triste sensación que las nubes grises y oscuras provocaban, y de la perturbadora soledad a nuestro alrededor.

Nadie más.

Solo nosotras nos encontrábamos en aquel lugar.

Sonreí de forma casi imperceptible, Kagome se alejó un poco y la miré a los ojos. Ella seguía con esa expresión, aquella curva en sus labios rosados y esa mirada tierna que buscaban hacerme sentir mejor, a pesar de que yo no se lo había pedido.

Yo quería ser su amiga…

Pero no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en su boca, y estirando los brazos para posar mis manos en sus hombros la empujé hacía mí. No sé porque lo hice, de hecho a penas nuestros labios se juntaron y me di cuenta de lo cálido y dulce que era, me arrepentí. Mi cuerpo tembló y cerré los ojos a pesar de que quería seguir mirándola, solo porque supe que sería horrible ver una mueca de asco en ella.

Se sentía tan bien.

Kagome… era suave y siempre olía muy dulce.

Creo que ella me gusta.

O tal vez solo necesito consuelo.

InuYasha me mataría. ¿Qué pensaría Miroku? Me sonrojé aun más.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura, y de lo que puedo pensar con claridad en estos momentos, es que yo no tengo ni la menor intención de romper el contacto, por eso Kagome tuvo que hacerlo, lentamente y con gentileza.

—Sango…—susurró con timidez, y quizás algo de sorpresa.

Mi cara palpitaba ya por toda la sangre acumulada allí. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan avergonzada.

—Lo siento—contesté de forma inmediata, poniéndome rígida y decidiéndome a abrir los ojos. Primero los posé en sus piernas desnudas y de aspecto suave, sin atreverme a mirarla todavía, pero ella emitió otro sonido, como si intentara pronunciar mi nombre, y entonces por fin subí la mirada lentamente.

Nunca la vi tan nerviosa. Toda su cara tenía un sonrojo que parecía ahogarla. De sus labios temblorosos intentaban escaparse palabras que su boca no articulaba adecuadamente.

Solté una risita, relajándome solo un poco.

Qué linda.

Sé que a ella le gusta InuYasha. También soy consciente de que las palabras que intentaba formular eran para rechazarme de la forma más sutil posible, pero no me importa ni en lo más mínimo.

Yo probé sus dulces labios.

Es suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Mojojojo

¿Qué tal?

Hace tiempo que no escribo nada, es imperdonable u – u aun cuando dije que intento mejorar mi escritura. Como soy una novata y he empezado hace muy poco (además, con el tiempo libre que tengo no puedo escribir casi nada), aún soy un tumor que no progresa nada sdfjkjkewiasiusfklnqw981ijisw.

Respecto al fic.

YURI.

YUUURRIII EWWWW.

Nunca me ha gustado el Yuri, pero me parece tierno y quise probar con algo diferente. Debo admitir que es muy kawaii, y yo intenté expresar ese lado adorable del género. Sonrojos, azucar, flores y muchos colores :v

Oh, lo de Fuwa es por el nombre de una canción de Vocaloid muy adorable, pero no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, un poco, pero casi nada. Es solo porque no sé qué nombre ponerle a esto.

Y eso.

Probablemente no reciba review, pero si estás leyendo esto… VAMOSESMUYFÁCILNISIQUIERANECESITASUNACUENTAPARACOMENTARYHACERMEFELIZ.

A la mierda.

Vale, chao, me voy a ver animé, jugar videojuegos y darle un poco de tiempo a mis boberías geek.


End file.
